My Eyes
by Adiamante
Summary: This is the second in a line of stories that might just turn out to be some sort of series. Probably not though. Read "Rain Drops" before you read this.


Head Title: My Eyes  
  
Full title: That Doesn't Mean My Eyes Will Soon Be Turning Red  
  
Author: Adiamante (AKA: Shadow P)  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13 Slight violence.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, no matter HOW much I want it to.  
  
Author's Note: Started: 2:06AM Sept 15, 2001, now lets see how long it takes me to   
finish it. I also do not know the names of Tomoyo's bodyguards, so, I  
will name them with whatever comes to mind, ^_^;;  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All comments, flames, notes of adoration, notes of hatred, etc.. should be sent to   
adiamante@surrealestate.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever considered how many muscles running takes? A Quad here, a hamstring there...   
lots and lots of muscles all working together to make sure you keep on going. Perhaps in my  
case it should be "help me stay alive".  
  
All these muscles are burning right now. They burn with a frightening intensity that turns  
my will to rubber.  
  
I didn't think... I couldn't have imagined that I would have to ever run like this. Even   
when we were battling Clow Cards every other night, I always knew that Sakura was always   
around. With her, it had always been alright.  
  
She's in Hong Kong with Li right now, I suppose that that's why I'm now scared out of my   
mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Guess what? Li's invited me to go to Hong Kong with him!"  
  
"Really? That's great Sakura-chan!"  
  
Great... yeah, it's just great.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Well... I'm going on the 15th of July but he never said until when..."  
  
"Have you asked your dad yet?"  
  
"Hai, he said I could!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So where can I run to now? My house is empty, mother's away on some kind of business trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It's a marketing trip. I'm opening up new opportunities for our product in North America."  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"A week, hopefully, definitely not over two."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, Misaki and the other's will protect you. Plus, you can always go over   
to Sakura-chan's house for company."  
  
"Sakura's on a trip to Hong Kong... to see Li."  
  
"Oh.. dear... how about Rikka-chan? Or Chiharu-chan?"  
  
"Don't worry about it mother, I'll be fine."  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry, I don't want to go, but, for the good of the company, I have to."  
  
"I understand mother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's gone, Li's gone, I can't bring this much danger to Rikka, Chiharu or any of the   
others... damn it, why did I decide to go out tonight?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need to get out of this house tonight."  
  
"I will accompany you."  
  
"No Misaki, I want to be alone."  
  
"I cannot let you Tomoyo-san. Your mother would not approve."  
  
"My mother isn't here right now, all I want to do is be alone."  
  
"I cannot let you do that, not alone at night in the rain."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Your mother..."  
  
"My mother was willing enough to leave me alone in this house for a week."  
  
"Tomoyo-san, you know your mother did not want to go, it was for the good of the company."  
  
"Fine, I relent. You may come along, but I do not want to see or hear you."  
  
"Agreed Tomoyo-san."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Misaki, if not for her devotion to my safety...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain poured on in incessant waves. The umbrella, which she had opened over her head,   
was slick with water and almost soaked through.  
  
"At lest I'm not in the house anymore."  
  
Tomoyo's house was a large one. When she was the only one in it, it was unbearably large...  
and dark.  
  
A walk, even in this weather in the glaring darkness of night, made her feel better.  
  
Light flared from the muzzle of the 9mm Glock as it fired into the night.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, RUN!"   
  
The shock of the bang, like the light from the muzzle, shattered the peace of the night into  
many shards. Report after report from the gun announced it again and again, waking s  
quirrels from their slumber and forcing owls into flight.  
  
"Misaki? MISAKI!?"  
  
Tomoyo stood frozen still, not knowing what was happening. Bushes beside her burst as a   
bloody Misaki tumbled through them. Her words were throaty and horse."  
  
"Run Tomoyo-chan... run.."  
  
"But Misaki.."  
  
With a grunt of effort, the bodyguard swung her arm, slapping her.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Yanking a small pistol from her boot, Misaki planted it in Tomoyo's hand and then pushed   
off.  
  
Misaki swung around and started firing again.  
  
"Go, now!"  
  
Tomoyo started running.  
  
As she raced away, a crackle drowned out the sounds of gun fire, leaving only silence and  
the sound of Tomoyo's freighted breathing in the night.  
  
Something pieced her leg, causing her to stumble and cry out in pain. Tomoyo, however, did  
not stop running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who's left? Who can I run to? The police station is on the other side of the town damn it!  
Who else could deal... Eriol!  
  
Yes, Eriol is still here, as far as I know. He knows magic! He can deal with this! He'd  
help me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sparkling with the dawn sun (which had just broken through the thick cloud cover) a rain   
drop fell for an eternity before splashing it's remains over a leaf of the Lavender bush,  
shivering the plant slightly with the force of it's decent.  
  
The bush steadied, then shivered again, this time, from something in the bush's shade.  
  
Shivering with more intensity, the bush swayed back and forth and the bushes parted to   
reveal a small shivering form, huddled in a ball, raincoat clutched tightly around her.  
  
The ground beneath her a mixture of leaves, silver-black hair... and large splotches of red,  
leaking out from her leg.  
  
"Omae.. Omae dame... Sakura-chan... Eriol-kun.."  
( I .. I can't )  
  
The weak voice was barely heard above the just beginning twitters of the morning birds.  
  
End  
  
Author's notes: I'm REALLY mean, :P yep, that's the end of this sequel. Coincidently, it  
now January 5th, 2002, 2:33am. The sequel to this should be out... well...  
when I have time to write it. Time and Drive, the two don't always  
coincide. 


End file.
